


1am

by chloe_unicornstories17



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hizzie - Freeform, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, School, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_unicornstories17/pseuds/chloe_unicornstories17
Summary: Its 1am. Hope and Lizzie find themselves in the same place at the same time. The late night conversation brings up new feelings, or where they already there.
Relationships: Hizzie, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 31
Kudos: 187





	1. Background

I suck alot at summaries but here you go :)

Hope, a name full of exactly what it says on the tin. That’s what you get with Hope a strong willed and confident girl who knows what she is doing. Or at least that’s what it seems like to everybody but Lizzie knew better. Lizzie knew better because she herself was more than the stubborn cold-hearted bitch people thought she was. Lizzie would never admit it to anybody else but she was soft, she loved puppies and babies, cuddles and rom-coms. Her all-time favourite thing was the moment in the films where the girl and boys’ hands accidentally meet, fireworks fly and smiles grow slowly on both of their faces as the blush appears. It warms Lizzie’s heart. She knew Hope must have a rom-com moment of her own. She was pretty sure if she opened the tin, she would find Hope had love and emotion and complications beyond what she shows to the outside world.

Lizzie had known Hope for longer than she had known most people in her life. Their relationship was rocky at best, Hope didn’t like Lizzie and Lizzie didn’t like hope. Neither of them hid this, nobody thought anything other than that either. Their disagreements where often public and made great gossip around the school’s lunch tables. Hope was all ways quick to respond to Lizzie’s snarky comments and looks. They didn’t open themselves up to each other, hardly had a full conversation even with Josie and their friends involved. That’s why Lizzie wasn’t expecting what was happening right now, on this random Wednesday morning. This was absolutely was not the usual 1am trip to the kitchen she was used to.


	2. Wide Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my girlfriend for editing this chapter for me. She defo is better at grammar than me :*  
Hope you guys enjoy, please leave comments if you want me to continue this fic :)

Lizzie startled awake just like she had for the last 4 days. Her eyes shot open, panic settling in her chest. She tossed over in her bed, carefully, not wanting to wake up Josie. Bad dreams had plagued Lizzie’s brain for as long as she could remember but recently all her dreams were twice as bad than usual. Her dreams always started the same, she is walking in the forest looking up towards the sky, the autumn trees causing shadows where she stood. The stars are brighter than she had ever seen them, the moonlight is almost warm on her face. As she walks across the path, avoiding fallen logs and stones, she hears a howl in the distance. It’s not the usual howl of the wolves she is used to, it’s low and rough. Almost haunting. The howl gets louder and louder until it is surrounding Lizzie, all her senses heighten as she feels an overwhelming sense that the howl is getting closer. Closer and closer. Then she wakes up. Lizzie can’t figure out why these nightmares keep happening, but it feels like they are never ending.

Usually after the nightmares Lizzie couldn’t sleep for hours, she usually helped the time go by watching random videos on YouTube or trying to complete a crossword puzzle on her phone until she fell asleep. But tonight, was different. The anxiety on her chest wouldn’t lift so she decided to go downstairs and get some water. Maybe that could ease her nerves a little. She pulled herself out of her bed, making as little noise as possible. Pulling on her slippers then walking out of her room closing the door cautiously.   
Lizzie rubbed the tiredness from her eyes walking into the kitchen. She headed straight to the sink pouring herself some water. She yawns then takes a sip.

“Cute dog slippers!”

The voice startled Lizzie making her drop her glass with a loud ‘smash’, pieces shattering across the floor. She turns around to see Hope standing up from the seats that were around the kitchen island. Hope had a white baggy top and grey jogging bottoms on, her auburn hair pushed up in a loose bun. 

“God Hope, creep much!” Lizzie stated sarcastically. She took a deep breath, bending down to pick up the broken glass.

Hope walked over and started to help Lizzie pick up the pieces smashed across the floor. “Sorry, I didn’t think I would spook you so easily.” Lizzie looked up to Hope, their eyes met for a second and they both took a breath. For some reason the anxiety in Lizzie’s chest lifted, just for a moment. Lizzie’s heart fluttered. Silence between the girls fell.  
“Ouch!” Lizzie blurted out disrupting the unfamiliar peace between them. Lizzie glanced down at her hand noticing blood trickling down her palm, the anxiety returned to her chest and it started to get tighter and tighter. “Oh God! There. Is. Blood.” 

Hope helped Lizzie stand up, her hand cradling Lizzie’s, delicately. Electricity shot through both of them, they both felt it not knowing the other did too. Hope thought maybe Lizzie was siphoning her magic.

“Ouch, it must have been the glass.” Hope sighed looking down at the mess on the floor.

“Well duh!” Lizzie states, shooting a glare towards Hope. “I hate blood, I think I’m going to faint… yep it’s so so so bad… oh god I’m gonna bleed out!” she squealed dramatically.  
Hope chuckled to herself a little. She thought Lizzie’s spiral was kind of cute, especially the fact that Lizzie’s nose crinkled a little. Hope pushed those thoughts away. She’d had thoughts like these before, not that she would ever admit it to anybody, but she definitely didn’t hate Lizzie like everyone presumed. 

“Here let me heal it, it’s just a little cut.” Hope whispered a spell clutching onto Lizzie’s hand slightly tighter than it already was. Their hands began to get a little warmer and Lizzie felt a euphoric tingle run through her finger tips. “See all sorted”

Lizzie’s freak out came to a halt, she wasn’t used to Hope being this nice and soft around her. She was a little embarrassed that she freaked out over such a small cut. Then again, she freaked out before over a lot of small things, things even smaller than this. Hoped smiled up towards Lizzie before taking a cloth and clearing up the glass. Lizzie watched as Hope carefully picked up the remaining shards of glass and put them into the bin.

“Thanks” Lizzie said a little awkwardly. She looked at hope with a small smile. “Sorry about freaking out I just really can’t do blood.” 

“You’re up at one in the morning, I get why you freaked out.” Hope stated.

Lizzie walked herself to the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of lemon water and offered one to Hope. Hope shook her head to signal no and Lizzie joined her at the island. 

“So, Saltzman, what you doing up at 1 am on a school night?”

“Water.” Lizzie says taking a drink from her bottle.

“Mm.” Hope nods. 

There was a few seconds of silence, Hope and Lizzie weren’t used to being alone without anybody else. There was usually Josie or MG to mediate and buffer the conversation.   
“How about you? Why are you not tucked up in bed?”

Hope sighed. The sigh held more weight than she meant to let out. Lizzie almost felt it fall onto her own shoulders. Hope always had a lot going on whether it was fighting monsters or living up to others high expectations. “I don’t sleep well so I hang out here most nights.”

Lizzie was surprised with the honest answer Hope gave. Usually the girl in front of her would shake of any question that would require more than a single word answer. She was closed of and reserved. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

Lizzie stood up from the island, taking her water bottle with her. “You should get some sleep.”

Hope nodded with a smile, “so should you.” A small smirk appeared on her face.

“Good night Hope.” Lizzie said as she left the kitchen. Lizzie noticed as she was walking up towards her room that the anxiety she felt earlier had lifted once again, almost to the point that it was no existent. 

Lizzie pulled back her covers, once again being quieter than a mouse, and climbed into her bed. She put her phone down onto her side table when it vibrated. Lizzie looked to see her screen displaying a message;

Try this next time you can’t sleep:  
Youtube.com/music/1237-hopesplaylist-nighttime

Lizzie clicked the link, quickly plugging in her headphones and laying down. Soft calm music started to play. Lizzie felt herself becoming increasingly tired. As the song played her eyelids began to flutter before eventually closing completely. Just as she was about to drift off into a deep sleep her phone vibrated startling her slightly. She took her phone from the drawers to see another message displayed on the screen;

Also v cute slippers ;)


	3. Crunching Leaves and Touching Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not crazy edited sorry :)   
Its currently 1:58 am so its not the best grammar and spelling ive done   
Please let me know what you think, the comments and Kudos really are lovely! It makes me want to keep writing :)
> 
> Thanks guys xx

The next (well technically the same) morning Hope’s encounter with Lizzie earlier on was pushed down, buried in a bundle of other pressing thoughts plaguing Hope’s mind. She was too tired to start over thinking, not sleeping and the 3 cups of coffee she had do not make for a good night sleep. Hope slumped herself down in the dining hall, the atmosphere buzzing as students began getting ready for breakfast. Floor to ceiling windows allowed the morning light to pour in, slightly warming Hope’s skin as she sat at her usual table. The rustic room was filled with large circular tables with students taking up every available space they could. The room hummed with laughter and indistinct chatter. Hope even saw Pedro dancing around a table trying to steal extra biscuits from the older kids. A chuckle escaped Hope’s lips. Pedro was one of her only friends here at school, he didn’t care that she was a Mikaelson. He thought Hope’s love of movies and football was really cool and that’s all that mattered to the young boy. There was no expectation.

At least a hundred students where in the hall and yet Hope felt alone, as alone as she felt when unaccompanied. Hope wouldn’t admit it but other than Alaric she didn’t have many people in her life she was close to. She knew that if there was some monster or supernatural disaster the school would be behind her to fight. But right now, as she sat eating her breakfast all she wanted was a friend to laugh with. Someone to tell her about the weird dream they had last night or how they fell over on the way to class in front of their crush. Any connection, that’s all that Hope wanted, risky but wanted. She thought maybe with the new wave of students that came, a wolf Rafael or Landon, she would find a friend. But they got attached to Josie which in turn made them attached to Lizzie. They now had a biased ‘Lizzie’-centric view of her. Hope sighed to herself thinking the thought she’s had for years, day after day. Maybe tribrid life is lonely. She doesn’t want to be hurt again, so she doesn’t let others near. 

With a sigh Hope stood, taking her plate to the wash station, ready go to her room and start her day. This building may be a school but was firstly Hope’s home, a place she could ‘wolf-out’ and be free. Her body became filled with the need to roam and be free. She pushed her way to the door through the busy gathering of students. Her body collided with someone else’s, making her body’s urge to change even more powerful. She looked up, her eyes almost changing colour with annoyance. 

Hope saw a bundle of blonde hair being brushed out of someone’s face, their hands faffing about their outfit. The taller girl was dressed in black jeans and black army boots, a tucked in t-shirt that had little roses on, sleeves half way down her arms. The bracelets covering the girl’s wrists made a ‘clinking’ noise as she moved her hands. The outfit was both rock and roll with a splash of femininity. Hope liked it. 

“Oh its you!” Lizzie snarls as Hope looks up, she notices Lizzie who had a look of pure annoyance on her face. It almost matched her own.

“Sorry” Hope states with a subtle groan. 

“I swear TO GOD Hope…” Lizzie starts to rant.

“Not now!” Hope growls pushing her way past Lizzie. She doesn’t even look back to see the other girl’s reaction. The need to release became stronger with every step. Hope almost bolted out of the main door when she felt a hand pull her arm around.

“Hope…” Lizzie started, quickly realising the state Hope was in. “Come with me!”

Lizzie almost dragged Hope into the woods by the school. The tension in Hope was more obvious now, but it wasn’t aggression Lizzie saw, like she expected, it was like a rift. A rift in Hope, pulling her both ways. The force causing her to need to release.

“What’s going on?” Lizzie asked with real concern. This shocked them both. But they didn’t have the capacity to look into it right this second.

“I need to release!” Hope almost screamed.

“Scream then! Turn. Release!” Lizzie stated as if it was that simple.

“I can’t Lizzie, not with you here” 

Lizzie looked to Hope with a confused expression. The presence of Lizzie was calming Hope down a little but she still had the unresolved emotional pressure that was leading to the lack of control over the shift. 

“I could hurt you!” Hope desperately walked in circles, pacing the forest’s small trail. She was trying to get out the unnerving energy any way she could. “Lizzie go… please!” she almost begged.

Lizzie walked up to Hope, the energy uncertain, she didn’t know what she was doing but she felt compelled to help. Lizzie took hopes hands, practically dragging her to the floor. The leaves crunched underneath them as the tension fell with them. Hope could feel herself calming down, the touch of Lizzie almost being a natural remedy to her struggle.  
They sat opposite each other; legs crossed with their knees touching. Lizzie could feel Hope’s magic, her power radiating from all the contact points. Lizzie held onto Hope’s hand delicately but also strong enough that that Hope knew somebody had her. Hope felt like Lizzie was grounding her, the emotional turbulence still stood but calm was slowly making these thoughts and emotions become quieter.

Lizzie could hear Hope’s breathing slow down, neither girl said anything but there was no need for words at this moment. Hope knew that there was no judgement from Lizzie, in this moment Lizzie was just helping someone who was about to spiral. 

“You’re going to be okay, Hope.” Lizzie smiled at the auburn-haired girl. Their hands were still connecting them. Lizzie took her other hand and brushed a loose strand of hair from out of Hope’s face, her fingertips brushing across her face as she tucked the hair behind her ear. 

Hope took a big sigh of breath. 

Silence once again became comfortable between the two, Hope smiled as Lizzie’s hand lingered on her face, a little feeling of a connection that neither of them were expecting. Suddenly in this moment Hope felt like she was being rescued from her demons. The girl who was nearly a hundred percent mean to her was comforting her. Stroking her thumb along Hopes palm in a reassuring rhythm. 

“Just breathe” Lizzie almost whispers to Hope. They look to each other with a longing look. Almost confusing but longing. In this moment it was just them, the trees and possibilities. With emotions running high it would have been easy for the girls to over complicate the intimate situation they unlikely found themselves in. 

“I’m ok…” Hope states, a little shaky breath escaping.

“I know, but you can talk to me.” Lizzie reassured her.

“You don’t want to hear my drama” Hope states pulling her hand from Lizzie.

From some reason Lizzie’s heart sunk with the lack of contact. Lizzie looked at Hope, the shorter girl looked calmer than when in the dining hall earlier, Lizzie's genuine worry settled slightly. 

“Tell me. I want to know.” Lizzie smiled at Hope.

“You don’t even like me,” Hope scoffed, “you have said more words to me in the last 24 hours than our whole lives!” 

“I have good reason for not liking you Hope” Lizzie scoffed back. 

Hope looked into Lizzie’s eyes, confusion radiating out of her. Hope shook her head. “I’m not trying to replace you. For the 500th time Lizzie your dad is your dad not...”

“I don’t care about you spending time with my dad” Lizzie rolled her eyes. 

“Why do you hate me then?” Hope questions. Her tone is curious but Lizzie could tell something else laced Hope’s voice. Was it… hurt?

“Because you told everyone about my episode! You told people I was crazy!” Lizzie almost shouts. 

The space hadn’t changed between the girls, both Lizzie and Hope kept the contact between their bodies. Their knees touching each other’s, shoes pressed up against the others, bodies moments apart. Hope knew the space was closer than needed for this conversation. But for some reason Hope felt it was pertinent to be this close to the witch.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Hope questioned.

“You did! Everyone talked about me for months, Josie told me Hope. I get it you were new and young and I get we all did stupid things then. But you were a bitch to me!” Lizzie started to get a little angry.

Hope’s need to shift and feel free in her wolf form was completely gone, all she wanted to do was tell Lizzie how innocent she was. She never said a bad word about Lizzie and her powers. She actually thought that Lizzie was an amazingly strong woman as well as an amazing witch. She was strong to go through all she had and yet became a completely beautiful person who pulled Hope away so she could give into her wolf-side.

“I promise you Lizzie, I never said anything about your episodes. Why would I? I know the struggle of mind and emotion. I would never say anything like that.” Hope didn’t even realise until she stopped talking but she had placed her hand on Lizzie’s thigh, trying to give her comfort anyway she could.

Lizzie looked into Hope’s light blue eyes, seeing the emotion in them. A settled sea, maybe a storm was brewing under there, you could almost see it. Nonetheless, in this second as Lizzie looked deep into her eyes all she saw was calm.

“I believe you.” Lizzie stated quietly, saying this without having to think.

“You do?” Hope asked, almost shocked that stone cold Lizzie was so soft with her right now. Her emotions almost came through, a tear almost falling but Hope wasn’t ready to be that vulnerable with anybody right now. Not even Lizzie.

Lizzie nodded with a slight smile, causing a smile to radiate back from Hope. “You still need to release?” Lizzie asked.

Hope nodded. “Not for the same reason though.”

“Why then?” 

Hope thought for a second. How could she explain to Lizzie that the closeness that has occurred over the last 24 hours between them had made her confused. That the human emotions she was feeling right now were still being overthought in her mind. 

“Sometimes, being in wolf form, I feel connected to a whole new system of life. Nature, the ground, the sun, all of it feels a part of me. I don’t know, it’s silly.” Hope sort of smirked. She was opening up to Lizzie even if she didn’t realise it. 

Lizzie smiled to herself, she knew Hope trusted nobody with information like this. It made Lizzie feel good and understood. She recognised that feeling. “I understand, it’s like when I siphon magic.”

“Mmm” Hope nodded. She felt connected to Lizzie more than she ever had.

“Go” Lizzie smiled at Hope as she stood up. “If you want to chat later you know where I live” 

Hope stood herself up. “Why did you help me? How did you know what to do?” Hope questioned. 

“You did the same for me, just returning the favour.” Lizzie brushed of the statement like it was nothing, returning back to her normal stoic self.

Hope watched as Lizzie began her way back up the trail towards the school. “If you wanna make me feel better you can let me have those cute slippers!”

“Never!” Lizzie called back at Hope without turning back. 

Hope turned towards the opposite path, walking while taking off her outfit. She placed them by a tree, ready for when she changed back to her human form. The emotion of the morning already making her mind frazzled. Hopefully the next few hours of free roaming would give her some space to clear her mind of all the worry. Expectations and legacies in her name always seemed lighter while she had shifted. Hopefully the conflicting and surprising feelings about Lizzie would become clearer to. Hopefully.


	4. Hot Headed Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry that the update is so late, finally found time while isolating. Hope you're all keeping happy and healthy.  
Sorry for any SPAG , mistakes, its really not my forte:') 
> 
> Please comment and let Mr know if you want an update :)   
Thanks for reading,   
Chloe xx

Hope had been running in the woods for what seemed like hours by the time she shifted back to her human form. In reality she had only missed three classes, not that it mattered a whole lot to Hope, what is learning American history going to do for a tribrid and her destiny? Hope’s brain had almost reached capacity with all her knowledge of monsters and spells, there just wasn’t enough room to cram facts about every battle America had ever participated in. Hope grabbed her clothes from the spot she left them in earlier, hurrying to get dressed. Thoughts of her interaction with Lizzie crept into her mind, the thought of Lizzie’s hand brushing against her skin sending a storm of butterflies straight to her stomach. If Hope didn’t know otherwise, she would’ve bet there was at least a hundred butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. With a soft smile, Hope got changed and walked herself back to the school, her demeanour more calm than what it had been earlier. 

Hope approached the school with less weight on her shoulders than usual, the sound of students talking and walking around filling the summer air. The hustle and bustle surrounding the school was the usual, Hope was always content to hear all the talking and laughing of her fellow supernaturals. Them being safe from the outside world was the main priority for the tribrid. Opening the large oak doors, Hope made her way down the corridor and to the dining hall, being in wolf form really made her appetite spike. A sudden realisation of time smacked Hope in the face when the queue for food was at least twenty people long. With her patience running low, Hope grabbed herself a glass of water and a green apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, and gave a friendly smile to the lunch custodian. Hope looked around for a spare seat, luckily she spotted an empty table at the back of the room by the bookcase. With a huff, Hope sat at the table. She couldn’t help but notice how full the other tables were- the wolves, surrounded by their various types of sports equipment took up most of the middle section of the hall. The younger kids including Pedro were talking over a table filled with old spell textbooks, pens and paper, and random sweet treats. Hope smiled at the thought of how excited the younger students were over magic. 

Hope took a bite from her apple, knowing full well she would have to get herself something more to eat later. A clatter of a tray startled Hope. She looked up to see blonde hair that shimmered in the daylight, like a thousand strands of gold that effortlessly fell down the girl’s shoulders. Her eyes spoke of a beauty that Hope had started to become more than content, than usual, to stare into. She was learning that the eyes truly are the window to the soul. The pull she felt to keep staring into them was almost hypnotising, but Hope managed to pull herself away.  
“You call that lunch?” Lizzie snarked, half in joke and half in pure disbelief. Hope looked in almost shock as Lizzie sat down next to her, flinging her bag onto the spare seat opposite. 

“Long line." Hope stated, her voice barely escaping while watching Lizzie get comfortable. Lizzie rolled her eyes, “You're impossible!” Lizzie declared with a slight grin. She pulled her plate closer to her, she separated some of the chips and cut her sandwich in half. “Here, chocolate spread and chorizo!” Hope gave Lizzie a questioning look. “Don’t knock it until you've tried it!” Lizzie smirked.

Hope still looked shocked. “What are you doing Lizzie?” 

Lizzie simply looked up from her plate and gave a soft small smile. Something that was very rare for Lizzie and something Hope didn’t think she would ever see before today. “Eating lunch" Lizzie said, pushing the plate of food closer to Hope. Hope gave an appreciative smile, the smile lingered for a moment, longer than it should have.   
“Thank you for this morning" Hope smiled at Lizzie, taking a bite from her half of the sandwich. Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, the shrug was light.

“I didn’t do much, the last thing this school needs right now is you wolfing out. We can finally relax at the minute!” Lizzies attitude was both joking and carrying a sigh of relief. 

“Lizzie...” Hope glanced up from her food, “why are you sitting with me? Don’t you have those new boys and your sister to snark at?” Hope’s tone was short. Her feelings about the current situation made her feel uneasy, she wasn’t used to Lizzie being this nice to her. She’s had several years of interactions with this particular Saltzman and none were ever really pleasant. The 360 turn the situation had taken made Hope’s stomach churn with suspicion and something else that she didn’t want to process right now. 

“Well!” Lizzie huffed, exacerbated at the short comment coming from the even shorter girl. “I don’t even know why I was trying to be nice!”

“Lizzie I didn’t mean..”

With a stand Lizzie halted the other girls comment and threw her bag over her shoulder with force, her mild annoyance had now become anger, well Lizzie was almost positive it was annoyance but the sting in her chest made a different argument. Anyone else would recognise it as hurt, but Lizzie didn’t accept that explanation, she was stone cold and nobody hurt her, especially Hope Mikaelson. Hope grabbed onto Lizzie’s hand, the speed shocked Hope, there was a spark as her hand touched the skin of the other girl. 

“I’m sorry, I just... I’m just not used to you being nice to me.” Hope looked up at Lizzie, the height difference was now even more prominent with Lizzie standing up from her chair.

“Me not being nice!” Lizzie’s voice began to raise slightly, she tugged her wrist from Hope’s grip in a dramatic fashion. “You’re the one who has a problem with me Hope!”

“What are you talking about?” Hope questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

“You spread rumours about me Hope! I just thought we were past that now!” Lizzie's emotions were clear across her face, her anger at the auburn haired girl had been boiling up for some time and finally Lizzie confronted her.   
Hope stood from her seat getting closer to the blonde. In a hushed tone she tried to calm the other girl. “Lizzie I didn’t spread any rumour!” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes for dramatic effect. “Yes you did Hope! After my first...” Lizzie stopped and looked around to make sure none of the other students were in listening distance, “episode.” Lizzie’s face was drawn in, shame and humiliation evident in her eyes. “You told everyone I was crazy!” Lizzies patience had run out and the blonde began storming out of the lunch hall leaving her food and Hope behind. Hope chased after the taller girl, pushing past other students in the process. She finally caught up with her outside the spell and potions lab. 

“Lizzie wait! I didn’t tell anyone about your episode!”

“You did! You told everyone that I was ‘witch bipolar' and everyone laughed and it humiliated me. You ruined that year at school for me!” Lizzie could feel her anger brewing, the light fixtures began to rattle adding to the tension in the hallway.

“Lizzie look at me" Hope tried to connect to Lizzie, the last thing Lizzie needed was to have another episode and Hope didn’t want to be on the receiving end either. “I promise I didn’t say anything, I don’t take it lightly and I would never make fun of you for it!” Hope was determined to make Lizzie believe her. 

Lizzie looked into Hope’s blue eyes, she could see hundred of different emotions and feelings running around in them. Before she could even think about Hope’s statement, words fell from Lizzie’s lips like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

“I believe you"

Hope let out a small smile. “Lizzie who told you I said all those mean things?”

Before Lizzie had a chance to reply Josie rushed into the hallway, a worried look on her face. With urgency Josie ran towards the two girls who were suspiciously stood very close. Josie’s face was full of worry. “Dad has been looking for you two, do either of you check your phone?” a scornful tone laced Josie’s voice.

Both Lizzie and Hope took out their phones, their arms brushed against each others as they did so. Strangely neither girl felt uncomfortable with the lack of space between them. 

Hope opened her phone clicking on the dozens of text notifications, “Another monster?” she questioned.   
Josie nodded, “Dad is waiting for us in the gym, come on!”

Lizzie rolled her eyes and with a huff follows Josie and Hope. “Guess I wont be getting my free period after all!”


	5. Hairclip Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my girlfriend Becca for editing this quickly for me so that it made some sort of gramatic sense:)   
I hope everyone is happy and healthy during this lock down, the UK are being really strict rn which is good.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter, please comment you thoughts :)   
Thanks,   
Chloe x

Josie led the two girls down the hallway and up the main stairs, the old dark wood creaked with each footstep they took. The atmosphere around the school was finally getting back to normal but here was another attack for all the young students to deal with. Hope sighed internally, it was fun while it lasted. Lizzie followed behind, hurrying like the other two girls but dragging her feet a little. With a jump, Lizzie's phone fell from her pocket, smacking every step on its way down. Lizzie huffs in frustration, her hand reaching for her phone to check it wasn’t broken. Leaning down Lizzie’s hand stopped as someone else picked up her phone, standing up straight she noticed a someone holding their hand out with her phone. The person wasn’t in uniform but in a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. Lizzie found this person’s presence familiar but with their hood up she couldn’t quite make out a face. 

Lizzie almost snatched her phone right out of their hand but as she reached for her phone her movement was interrupted by the grabbing motion of the stranger who now had their hand in a tight lock around her wrist. They pushed the phone into Lizzie's ’s palm, this jolted her wrist with a force making Lizzie squeal in pain and she quickly pulled her hand free from the grasp of the stranger. The hairs on the back of her neck now standing up firmly as her body involuntarily tremored.

Hope stopped climbing the stairs, hearing a squeal from behind her. She turned around seeing Lizzie stood at the bottom of the staircase.

“Lizzie, you okay?” Hope asks with concern. 

Lizzie spins herself around clenching her wrist, the pain soring all the way through her hand and fingers. “No!” Lizzie snaps. With anger in her eyes she turns back to the hooded stranger, venomous words on the tip of her tongue ready to poison the air. But nobody is there. 

“The bitch in the hood where did they go?” Confusion floods Lizzie's brain. 

“Who?” Hope questions, walking down a few steps to meet Lizzie who had hurriedly climbed the stairs, trying to distance herself from the missing person. 

“I dropped my phone.” Lizzie states. Hope raised her eyebrow, silently questioning why this was important. Lizzie reads Hope’s face, “Someone in a black hood, they handed me my phone. They grabbed my wrist!” Lizzie holds out her wrist, Hope taking it in her own hand, the skin on skin contact making both girls to get goose bumps. Unlike a moment ago, Lizzie's mind was screaming at her, not in fear but an almost need for the contact. Mentally making the decision this feeling was because of Hope's magic flowing through her, it was powerful and ‘one of a kind' and Lizzie could feel this. It couldn’t possibly be anything else. 

Hope took Lizzie's phone from her and placed it in the back pocket of her jeans. At this point Josie had joined Hope and Lizzie at the bottom of the stairs. Hope softly rubbed her thumb over Lizzie's wrist, a gesture that was noticed by the darker haired twin. Josie made a mental note to ask Lizzie when her and Hope got so close. Josie started to rub her wrist, this was noticed by Hope. 

“You hurt too Jo?” Hope asks, her face stoic and neutral. Hope was making notes to herself, trying to work out was going on with the twins. Hope pulls Josie’s hand into her, gently letting go of Lizzie's, offering her a smile. 

On Josie's wrist there was a red mark, slowly becoming more prominent. The burn-like mark became clear in seconds. Hope saw the mark, it seemed to be a logo. Two triangles on top of each other like an hour glass in a larger circle. 

“This is not good!” Josie exclaimed panic setting in her voice.

“Guys!” Lizzie states, startling the other girls who were concentrating on Josie's wrist. “I’ve got one too!” 

Hope let go of Josie's wrist immediately, being gentle was not a concern. However, with a gentle touch she scooped up Lizzie's hand again, taking a look at her wrist, both of Hope’s hands were now cupping Lizzie's wrist like she was holding something incredibly fragile.

“The person in the hood grabbed my wrist and it burnt” Lizzie explains, “what is it?” Lizzie questioned, her eyes looking straight to Hope. 

“I’ve seen it before but I can’t place it.” The Tribid explained, “We should get to the gym, your dad might have some knowledge on it.” 

Hope placed her hand onto Lizzie's back encouragingly. “Come one, let’s go.” Hope smiled, but worry was still evident on her face.

All three girls climbed the stairs heading for the second floor, making their way through the changing rooms and gym doors then down the bleachers. They found Alaric, Landon, Caleb and MG waiting for them at the back of the hall. They were huddled together, all with looks of intent listening plastered on their face. Once they realised the three girls were there they all turned around in union. 

“Look who finally shows up!” Caleb snarls, his smile playful.

“Alaric, we have a problem!” Hope says ignoring everyone else, no hellos and smiles. She didn’t think they had time, something was going on with Lizzie she thought. Oh and Josie of course.

“Yeah there’s been a breach in the gate, a bunch of trees and bushes were knocked over in the main yard.” Landon explains, thinking he knows where the conversation is going.

“Yeah I think we have a bigger problem.” Lizzie explains showing everybody her wrist. Everybody looks at Lizzie, confusion and alarm now filling the air.

“I have one too” Josie stated.

“I’ve seen it before" Hope says, “but I can’t remember where. It’s the symbol, like an hour glass.”

“I’ll head to the library!” MG states, “Landon wanna help?” 

Landon looks between MG and Hope, everybody knew he had crush on Hope. He acted like she was made of gold, thinking he wasn’t obvious but always being caught staring. “I’ll stay.” He says.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, Hope smiled at her trying to suppress a chuckle. She was surprised Lizzie had lasted this long without making a joke about how Landon was a nerd obsessed with ‘the hobbit’ or mocking his terrible fashion sense. 

“You should go help MG” Hope voices, “Alaric can you call Dorian and Emma and see if they know anything, me and Caleb can stay here and look out for these two.” Hope said looking to everyone. 

Everyone nodded, Landon begrudgingly did too.

“We don’t need babysitters dad, I can help in the library.” Lizzie huffed, although she didn’t quite know why she was complaining about hanging around the gym with Hope, Caleb and Josie. It was basically the free period she was going to have anyway. 

“No, Hope is right. Everyone turn your phones on loud and stay in touch. I have a feeling this and the breach might be the same problem.” Alaric states walking to the exit on the ground floor. Landon and MG followed suit but leave via the bleachers instead. 

“Well...” Caleb smiles, “ anyone up for some basketball?”

Josie nods joining him. Hope walked towards the bleachers and sat a few rows up, the day already taking it's toll on the young tribid. Lizzie stood for a moment contemplating her options. Watching Caleb school Josie on the court she decided the safest option was to join Hope who seemed to be sat brooding on her own. 

Lizzie pushed herself up a few stairs and sat on one of the benches. With sigh she began rubbing her wrist.   
“It won't come off" Hope offers and climbs over the seats and down to where Lizzie was sat. Lizzie offers her a small smile. Hope hands Lizzie’s phone back to her. “Here, it's cracked a little but hopefully it still works.” 

Lizzie smiles at the gesture and takes her phone, lingering on Hope’s hand a little longer than what she would normally. “Didn't think you were going to give it back to me, just like when we were little and you would keep the hair clips the gym teacher would make me let you borrow.” Lizzie looks at Hope with a smile, mischief clear in her grin.

“Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, are you calling me a thief!” Hope exclaims with fake drama in her voice. 

“Well you never did give me back my pink clip with the rainbow on it!” Lizzie laughs.

Hope looked at Lizzie her smile intoxicating, like nothing in the world could ever make Hope happier. Her small dimples and wide smile keeping Hope’s eyes locked in. Lizzie had become like a drug to Hope, pulling her in more and more as the years went on. Stealing looks from afar for many of those years, maybe she was a thief Hope thought. Hope didn’t really consider her feelings and why she felt like that toward the blonde witch. Was it envy and jealousy, maybe Hope wanted to be Lizzie, to have her life with the loving family and friends that she never could have. In this moment Hope became aware of the pull to Lizzie, like her body couldn’t survive anywhere else. It scared Hope down to her core. She couldn’t get close to anyone, she wouldn’t allow herself to.

She ignored the feeling, pushing it deep down, she had become accustomed to doing this by now. Her face returned a small smile back to Lizzie. “Maybe I’ll swap you.” Hope chirped back.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson are you trying to barter with me right now!” Lizzie said humoured by the shorter girls line. 

“Yep!” Hope quipped “how about I’ll keep saving your life and you give me your cute dog slippers!” with a laugh Hope looked at the shock on the other girls face.

“They are not up for trade!” Lizzie declared. 

Hope and Lizzie both fell into loud and continuous laughter, the sound echoing off the gym walls. Caleb and Josie looked up to the girls sat on the benches, they both thought the scene was odd. Nobody ever though that the Queen of mean and her number one Tribid enemy would get on so well. The laughter stopped, both Lizzie and Hope taking deep breaths. They looked to each other, smiles still wide, just from this look, both the girls continue to laugh and laugh finding the situation between them highly amusing. 

With a crash, the gym’s ground floor doors flew open, causing everyone to be silent. The laughter was no longer surrounding them. The sound of chittering filled the air. The hooded stranger flung the doors closed behind them. Everyone looked at each other and then back at the stranger, Caleb pushed Josie behind him in a protective manner and without thinking Hope did the same with Lizzie. 

The hooded person flung its arm at Caleb and Josie causing both of them to suddenly fall to the floor.   
There was silence in the gym, the chittering no longer loud enough for Hope and Lizzie to hear. Lizzie began siphoning from Hope, holding onto her hand. They were preparing for a fight. Their hands glowed and Lizzie clung on tighter, not for the magic but because she was scared. 

Lizzie's phone began to ring in her pocket. The hooded figure tilted its head, turning towards Lizzie and Hope. They zoned in onto the two girls. Hope held Lizzie's hand tighter, she knew this was going to be a hard fight to win. But she would protect Lizzie at all costs. She knew deep down she would always protect her.


	6. Shhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter up I work in supermarket all week and in the UK I am classed as a key worker so it's been crazy with 4am starts :')  
Once again my gf edited most of the spelling and grammar, so thanks to her!  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading!!!

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Lizzie exclaimed, letting go of Hope’s hand and fumbling to get her phone. Hope noticed the emptiness she felt with Lizzie's hand missing from hers. Once again she put it down to magic, the fact Lizzie was no longer siphoning her. But she knew it was something else, she was protecting Lizzie with her own body, like she had done a good amount numerous of times before while being at the school. It was different today, Hope felt a pull in her chest. She knew this could be her last fight and yet she didn’t give it a second thought. Her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only- the blonde currently fumbling about the bleacher step trying to pick up the phone she had, yet again, dropped. 

Lizzie finally grabbed her phone from the floor, huffing and blowing her hair from her face as she answered it. As Hope tried to listen into the phone call, she pushed herself closer to Lizzie, with their heads now almost resting on each other’s. Hopes eyes never left the hooded figure, the distance between them and the two girls was becoming smaller with every second. 

“Lizzie?”

“Dad? The monster it’s here!”

“What?! We are coming now. Boys go! Lizzie it’s a secretum demon.” 

“A what?” Lizzie looked to Hope, she could almost hear the cogs turning in the tribrid's mind.

“It feeds on secrets Lizzie, you beat it with...” 

The phone flew from Lizzie's hand and into the hooded creature’s. With a single squeeze of his palm the demon crushed the phone, releasing a grunt as the pieces fell to the floor at its feet. 

“Well I don’t think that’s covered in my insurance!” Lizzie scoffs sarcastically. 

“Did you hear how to beat this thing?” Hope asked her eyes still glued to the demon.

“No...” Lizzie said backing up the bleacher steps towards the second floor door. “What about Josie?” she asked Hope - the worry very evident in her voice. 

“It doesn’t seem bothered by them right now, maybe we can just get it to follow us. “ Hope suggests. 

All of a sudden the door handles start frantically rattling and Hope and Lizzie could hear banging on the other sides of the doors. 

“Or not! That must be MG and the hobbit.” Lizzie states rolling her eyes. “The dream team!” 

Hope almost laughed, almost. The demon started to get closer and it shot her into survival mode.

“Your dad said it feeds on secrets right...” Hope thinks out loud.

“Yeah, it’s a secretum demon.” Lizzie says.

“That’s Latin. I know it from somewhere.” Hope states “I’m pretty sure I read about it in the old archives.”

“Do you remember how to beat it?” Lizzie asks, pushing herself further up the bleacher stairs as the demon began taking slow but harrowing steps towards them. 

“No, but if it feeds on secrets so maybe we can give it the truth right?” Hope suggests.

“Take away its food source and it might leave.” Lizzie continues, finishing Hope’s thought for her. 

“Exactly! So tell me a secret!” Hope looks to Lizzie.

“No... you go first!” Lizzie childishly replies. 

The demon takes a step closer, now beginning to climb the stairs up towards the two girls. Lizzie quickly grabs Hope by her jumper and pulls her up a few steps making sure she's out of reach from the demon’s grasp. There was no way out of this room so they had to figure out a way to get the demon to back up and leave, or at least unlock the doors. 

“I can’t think of anything!” Hope says, shocked with Lizzie's child like response. It reminded her of the two of them interacting when they were younger. 

“ughhhh I don't know either!” Lizzie states. The girls both new they had secrets they could share but they didn’t think the world was ready to hear them yet... Or each other for that matter. 

“umm” Hope murmurs trying to think of something small that wouldn’t cause a rift but would make the incoming demon back off. The demon took a step closer and then another. 

“Okay!” Hope voices begrudgingly. “I didn’t just steal your rainbow clip, I also took your butterfly clip in fifth grade.” The girls both take another step back, with them now almost at the top of the stair case. Soon they would have nowhere to go, stuck with no exits or help coming and their backs against the wall. 

“What! I loved that hair clip!” Lizzie declares. “Fine. I accidentally killed your hamster, I siphoned you to cheat on finals and I love that burgundy jacket you have even though I made a comment about it.” Lizzie let out a breath, finally finishing her declaration of secrets.

“I knew you loved that jacket" Hope remarked. “Remember that one soccer game where you tripped over in front of Dana and her group of friends and they laughed at you... well I spelled your laces to be tied together.”

Lizzie scoffed with the embarrassing memory vividly flashing back. “Well I don’t think you are as confident as you make out, you can’t even tell hobbit Landon you don’t fancy him any more.” Lizzie snarled, Hope knew Lizzie was trying to push her buttons.

“I know MG tried to kiss you once and you kissed him back. But you told him to keep it a secret!” Hope almost laughed telling Lizzie she knew about that day, remembering how much she had laughed when she spotted the two young supernaturals ‘practice for the real thing' when they were young.

“How do you know that? “ Lizzie began to blush.

“I saw you in The Old Mill! Once I put a spell on a pen to have invisible ink and drew on your face. Everyone could see it but you couldn’t.”

“Josie and me once pretended to be sick so you couldn’t train with my dad for like a week.”

Hope was starting to lose patience with Lizzie and her bitchiness. She knew why she was being petty, she didn’t want to divulge into her deep dark secrets. Hope could relate to that but if it was the only way to save everyone then they had to do it.

The sound of footsteps stopped the girls petty actions in their tracks. The demons pace quickened as it began walking towards Hope and Lizzie until they were backed up against the wall. Their hands move to find each other’s, the action almost instinct. The room became hollow as their fear became more intense. Hope could hear Lizzie's heartbeat becoming more rapid. 

“Maybe we have to go deeper with the secrets, maybe...” Hope suggests feeling Lizzie’s hand grip hers tighter. There was almost no room between the girls and the demon, Hope was ready to be the buffer between the demon and Lizzie. She was watching the demon closely for any indication of the next move it could make. They still didn’t know how to beat it. 

The sound of banging continued outside the gym. Hopefully if the secrets don’t work then the boys and Alaric would be able to come in and save them. They could maybe get Kaleb and Josie out of the way while she distracted the demon and Lizzie could run, Hope thought. It was her back up plan, she wouldn’t let anything happen to Lizzie. Not today. Not ever.

Hope took a deep breath, time almost slowed for a second, just for her. She could breathe. “I don’t let anyone close to me because people who are close to me always die or leave or... I just can’t lose anyone else" Hope confessed. The weight from her shoulders felt almost lighter, just for a second but it definitely felt like some sort of weight had lifted. 

Lizzie looked at Hope with a soft comforting smile. She almost knew this about Hope, the relief Hope felt by saying it out loud could be seen physically all over her face.

The demon stopped in place. It was working. Lizzie knew it was now her turn to dig deep into her soul and find a secret to feed this demon. 

“I want to get close to you.” Lizzie admitted. She looks deep into Hope’s eyes, showing her true self through them. Every emotion she felt towards Hope being revealed. 

“I want to get close to you too.” Hope said in response, it was automatic and expressed without a thought. 

Without missing a beat Lizzie grabbed hold of Hope’s other hand, taking it into hers. “I’ve always felt a pull towards you" she says this in an almost whisper. Lizzie knew this may be a confession that changed everything for her. Everything for Josie. Everything for Hope. “I’ve just never realised why or what it meant but I feel like... wow I’m rambling now, huh! I just...” Lizzie’s eyes fell to the floor.

“Hey Liz, you don’t have to say it!” Hope reassured Lizzie trying to bring her attention back. Lizzie lifted her head hesitantly, seeing the tribrid with a look of knowing and truth, Lizzie knew in that moment she could say it but it wouldn’t have been a secret. 

“Hope! Lizzie!” called a voice pulling Lizzie and Hope from each others gaze. Hope and Lizzie turned to see the demon no where to be seen and Alaric and MG crowded over Kaleb and Josie. They both seemed to be coming around. Landon began climbing the stairs, taking two at a time with a un-athletic huff. 

“You guys okay?” Landon asks, looking down at Hope and Lizzie's hands still clinching tightly together. Lizzie pulls her hand from Hope’s, regretting it straight away as she sees the disappointment flash in Hope’s face. 

“We’re fine, where did the demon go?” Hope asks, walking past both Landon and Lizzie and descending the stairs.  
“I guess you guys defeated it.” London states. There seemed to be a slight hinge of shock in his voice. 

“Maybe” is all Hope replies.

The tension between Lizzie and Hope became apparent very quickly and everyone was looking at them with questioning eyes. 

“Jo you okay?” Lizzie asks with concern.

“I’m fine, what happened?” Josie's face was full of confusion. 

Alaric took Josie’s arm supporting her weight on his own. “I’ll explain, why don’t we go to my office and get you a seat. And then we can talk about what to do if this demon comes back.”

Alaric looked to everyone for a response, the boys all nodded their heads in agreement and Josie gave her father a smile to say she was okay to do it right now.

“I’m going to head to my room” Lizzie stated. “I’m tired, maybe we can debrief later? “ 

“We should do it now Lizzie, get all the information.” Alaric says his tone less asking and more telling. 

“Fine!” Lizzie said begrudgingly. “The demon came after me and Hope. It kept pursuing us until we told it secrets and then it disappeared. I guess we fulfilled it’s hunger. Done now?” Lizzie sparked with a huff. 

“I don’t think it was after me. I think he was after you Lizzie” Hope suggested. “The symbol on your wrist, it was like you were it’s mark or something.” 

“Okay me and Josie will head to my office and work out our next plan with Kaleb, Landon and MG head to the library and see if you can find a book that says anything about if this demon will be back or not.” Alaric stated, assigning everyone something to do. “And you two go rest.” He said. Everyone nodded. 

Lizzie almost stormed out of the gym, her emotions on the edge of an episode but she was determined to hold them in. She just needed to rest and think things through, things might not be as bad as what they seemed, she thought. 

She walked down the hallway stopping when she heard footsteps behind her, the abrupt stop causing somebody to bump into her. Lizzie turned around to see the auburn haired girl almost face to face with her. They were so close she could feel the other girls breath on her face. Lizzies eyes flicked from Hope's eyes, down to her lips and then back to her eyes. 

“What are you doing Hope?” Lizzie asked, her voice almost unable to be heard. Her lip quivering and her voice almost failing her Lizzie felt seen for the first time in a very long time. 

“I just...” Hope whispers in such a hushed voice you wouldn’t know that this girl was one of the most powerful people to ever exist. Hope moved herself closer to Lizzie, once again taking her hand into hers in a way that seemed almost routine now. 

Both girls knew what was about to happen, both wanted it to happen even if they didn’t want to admit it. They shared a shy look at each other, the world around them falling apart. Words they wanted to say were exchanged silently and Lizzie had never known Hope better and Hope had never known Lizzie better. Silent words became internal shouts from the roof tops of the highest buildings. Lizzie leaned closer as her hand gently ran up Hope’s hip, her fingers pulling her in closer. Slowly and nervously Hope’s lips softly brushed against Lizzie’s and Lizzie became lost in the contact. 

“Lizzie...” Hope began to breathe out.

Lizzie closed her eyes , Hope following suit listening to Lizzie quietly letting out a shhhh onto her lips.


	7. Not To Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you're all happy and healthy during this weird time. I've been working like crazy so I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)  
Thanks for reading x

Lizzie's breath was knocked out of her chest, her lips too occupied to take in any air. The magnetic pull of Hope's lips being the only thing Lizzie could think of, being connected to Hope in this way was overwhelming to her but she wanted more... and more. Lizzie felt Hope pull away from the kiss, she felt the hesitation from the other girl. Maybe Hope didn’t want to end the kiss, Lizzie thought to herself. Reluctantly Lizzie pulled away, her eyes opening slightly, almost afraid this was a dream she was going to wake up from. It had happened before. However, Lizzie knew this was reality the moment Hope’s eyes locked onto hers. Lizzie's eyes a little stormy and rugged meeting the calm light blue of Hope's. A clear sky, not a single cloud, meeting a brewing storm. Just like a real storm the clouds cleared, leaving the brightest sky anyone could have imagined in its path. Hope had that power over Lizzie somehow, she could calm Lizzie and her storm before it took full effect. Nobody else had been able to do this before, the power Hope held over Lizzie now heightened. Lizzie was sure in this moment if Hope said ‘jump’ she would simply reply with ‘how high?’. 

Hope stepped back slightly, putting some space between the two girls. Lizzie missed the closeness immediately, Hope on the other hand needed the space. She didn’t need the space from Lizzie, she could never have enough of the blonde she thought, but the act of kissing Lizzie , initiating such intimacy- she needed space from the intimacy. A thought of regret passed through Hope’s brain but she ignored it. She had many thoughts rushing through her head, the mear seconds where her lips were locked with Lizzie's had felt like an eternity.   
“Umm... I... Hope...” Lizzie tried to make a sentence but she didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t expecting the dramatic storm off to have this ending. She was expecting to rush to her room, have a bit of a rage-out and throw a few things about and then cuddle up to watch some Netflix, probably Brooklyn Nine-Nine for the hundredth time. Lizzie saw the panic on Hope’s face, it broke her to think Hope didn’t want to kiss her. The unexpected ‘like’ she was feeling for Hope lately began to grow and Lizzie could see it slowly fading in front of her eyes. All the walls they had knocked down were suddenly being built back up, a hundred times higher. Lizzie didn’t want to lose Hope. Their friendship was what she wanted more than anything else right now, Lizzie thought to herself. That’s when she had an idea, all be it not the one she wanted to be having, she knew it would work for Hope in this moment. 

“You know what it’s been one hell of a day and we both said and have done some shit in the last few minutes. So let’s umm.. forget about it.” Lizzie suggested. “The effects of the demon are probably still working so let’s just forget about this, yeah?” 

Lizzie and Hope both knew the demon didn’t have any hold on them, but it was an easy escape for them both. Hope nodded at Lizzie, knowing that’s the last thing she wanted. She wanted to feel Lizzie's soft lips pressed against hers again, her sweet strawberry lip gloss slightly sticking to her own lips, the smell of flowers and lavender filling the air around her from Lizzie's hair, the feeling of being pulled closer to Lizzie was all Hope wanted. She wanted to feel Lizzie’s chest pushing against hers as they get wrapped up in the moment – wrapped up in each other and both forget to breathe, the push of her fingers as she grabs onto Lizzie's side and the soft fabric of Lizzie's top on her palm as she glides her hand lower onto Lizzie's hip. Hope’s mind ran with all the feelings of having Lizzie by her, even for a second. She knew that she was already addicted to the feeling and she wanted more. But her rational and logical brain, her scared brain told her no. No to Lizzie, no to intimacy and no to love. 

“Okay.” Is all Hope could muster in response before she turned herself around, before she did could do anything else that could complicated her friendship with Lizzie. 

Hope’s feet walked faster than she had intended, she didn’t have a destination in mind she just walked until her body stopped. She found herself at the Old Mill, walls built of old wood and old vintage furniture as her only company. She plonked herself down onto the ground and slumped her face into her hands letting out a grunt of frustration. She wished she could have Lizzie like she knew she wanted to. The thought of having Lizzie near her was prominent in her thoughts often. She saw the blonde everywhere, even looking back at when they were younger Hope remembers often looking for Lizzie in the crowd. She often took note of what outfit the blonde came up with on their non-school days, she noticed how her deminer changed around certain people, she knew that 14 year old Lizzie would skip maths class and end up in her room alone and Hope would charm her drawer so that sweets would appear without her noticing. Hope always found herself gravitating towards this supernatural in particular but didn’t put any meaningful thought to it. However, now that she was older she began realising it’s because she felt a pull towards Lizzie, her days instantly became a little better after spotting the blonde in class or on the sports field. She didn’t put a meaning to it, but now after kissing Lizzie (even though she didn’t intentionally set it up) she knew that in that moment in the hallways surrounded by their home she was falling for Lizzie in a way she had never fallen for somebody before. Hope took a breath, clearing her mind. Her heart raced at the realisation she had just had, she was falling for Lizzie. All these years slowly and painfully and happily and begrudgingly and without knowing she was falling towards the blonde in a way she had never knew she wanted, she was falling with love.


End file.
